Forum:2014 North Indian Ocean cyclone season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2014 North Indian Ocean cyclone season betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (November 8) We missed the first section again :( Either way, no betting on dates from storms that already formed. *Before September 30 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *'November 1 to 10 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Deep Depression BOB 04 dissipated November 8)'' *November 11 to 20 - Ryan1000 06:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *November 21 to 30 - *December 1 to 10 - December 7. AndrewTalk To Me 12:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *December 11 to 20 - Steven09876 05:23, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *December 21 to 31 - *Storm active at the start of 2015 - Informal betting on strangest storm name I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form, and please don't bet on a storm that has already formed. ; ) *Nanauk - *Hudhud - Hits Somalia as a C4, loops back out into the Indian to cross the equator, strikes Madagascar and Africa, loops back out into the Indian again, moves westward, and makes it to Australia before going away for good. Steven09876 05:23, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *Nilofar - Hits Somalia as a category 3 cyclone. Ryan1000 06:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *Ashobaa - Strikes the Arabian Peninsula as a Category 4 cyclone. AndrewTalk To Me 12:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *Komen - *Chapala - Informal betting on final storm name (Nilofar) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Nanauk - *Hudhud - *'Nilofar - ''NO WINNER!!' *Ashobaa - *Komen - 'Ryan1000' 06:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Steven09876 05:23, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *Chapala - AndrewTalk To Me 12:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Hudhud) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Nanauk - *'Hudhud - WINNERS!!' (Hudhud lasted 7 days)'' Ryan1000 06:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Steven09876 05:23, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *Nilofar - AndrewTalk To Me 12:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *Ashobaa - *Komen - *Chapala - Informal betting on highest winds (125) Winds are in miles per hour, and are 3-minute sustained. No betting on winds from storms that have already formed. *Less than 60 - *65 - *70 - *75 - *80 - *85 - *90 - *95 - *100 - Ryan1000 06:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *105 - *110 - *115 - Steven09876 05:23, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *120 - *'125 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Nilofar, 125 mph)'' *130 - *135 - AndrewTalk To Me 12:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *140 - *145 - *150 - *155 - *160 (record, 1999 Odisha Cyclone) - *More than 160 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on the lowest pressure (950) Pressures are in ranges per 5 mbars. No betting on pressures from storms that have already formed. *Above 960 - *960-956 - *'955-950 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Hudhud and Nilofar, 950 mbars)'' *949-945 - *944-940 - *939-935 - (936) AndrewTalk To Me 12:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *934-930 - Steven09876 05:23, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *929-925 - Ryan1000 06:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *924-920 - *919-915 - *914-912 (record, 1999 Odisha Cyclone) - *Less than 912 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of Arabian Sea storms (Two, Nilofar and Nanauk) No betting on numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *There will be no Arabian Sea storms this year - *1 - *'2 - ''WINNER!!' (Nilofar and Nanauk)'' Ryan1000 06:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *3 - Steven09876 05:23, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *4 - AndrewTalk To Me 12:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *5 - *More than 5 - Informal betting on number of Bay of Bengal storms (Six, Deep Depression 01 and 02, Land Depression 01 and 02, Hudhud, and BOB 04) No betting on numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *1 - *2 - *3 - *4 - Ryan1000 06:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Steven09876 05:23, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *5 - *'6 - ''WINNER!!' (Deep Depressions 1 and 2, Land Depressions 1 and 2, Hudhud, and BOB 04)'' AndrewTalk To Me 12:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *7 - *More than 7 - Informal betting on the number of deaths (132) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 100 - Ryan1000 06:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *'100-200 - ''NO WINNER!!' (132 total deaths)'' *201-300 - *301-400 - *401-500 - *501-1,000 - Steven09876 05:23, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *1,001-2,000 - (1,560) AndrewTalk To Me 12:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *2,001-3,000 - *3,001-4,000 - *4,001-5,000 - *5,001-10,000 - *10,001-50,000 - *50,001-100,000 - *100,001-500,000 (record, 1970 Bhola Cyclone) *More than 500,000 (exceptionally unlikely) Informal betting on damage totals (11 billion) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 100 million - *100-200 million - *200-300 million - *300-400 million - *400-500 million - Ryan1000 06:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *500 million-1 billion - Steven09876 05:23, January 9, 2014 (UTC) *1-5 billion - ($1.4 billion) AndrewTalk To Me 12:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) *5-10 billion - *'10-12 billion (record, Cyclone Nargis of 2008) - ''NO WINNER!!' (Hudhud, 11 billion)'' *More than 12 billion (highly unlikely) -